From human to hedgehog
by boredknight
Summary: Robotnik changes Aaron, Joshua and Matt into Silver, Shadow and Espio. Now they have to find a way to be brought back to normal and to stop Black Doom. How does Black Doom know so much of Josh? Tell me how to improve!
1. Chapter 1

( I don't own anything from SEGA!)

**From human to hedgehog**

_**Joshua's POV**_

It was a year when people from Earth could travel to the planet Mobius. I was waiting in the airport talking to my friends from my school trip. My friends and I were very unusual. " I hope the people from Mobius aren't noobs in gaming!" My friend, Aaron was joking as usual. "All right, our spaceship is ready!" My teacher interrupted us. " Time to go." Matt said.

We got in and we were shocked: it looked so awesome! "Matt, are you buying a Xbox 360?" I asked, trying to convince him. " No, I won't buy a Xbox! It's a waste of money!" Matt said, pissed. "Please, we can all play together?" I said, pleading. Matt just ignored me. "What the crap!" I raised my voice. "Josh shut up!" Aaron said. "Wanna piece of me!" I asked. "Come on then!" He warned me.

We got after ten hours out op the spaceship. "We're here!" A girl said, with an American accent. In the spaceships they were; Americans, British, Dutch and Germans on board. We heard some people who were speaking Dutch. I could understand them, because I am Dutch before I moved to England.

We were walking out of the airfield to the Station Square hotel. "It's so nice." It had a bigger TV screen than an average TV in Earth. "The graphics are better than Blue-Ray!" I grew excited. The beds were awesome. It had everything: beds, good customer service, excellent food, computer, TV etc. We went out to explore Station Square.

Suddenly, we heard an explosion. "What the hell!" Aaron said. " A building blew up! There are some weird looking robots out there!" A girl screamed. "A robot?!" Aaron, Alex, Matt and I said together. We looked outside and there were robots shooting and killing people for no reason! "Crap!" I said, scared. Then, suddenly a blue blur came out of nowhere and destroyed 4 robots. Along him was a red creature and a yellow thing with two tails. "Eggman again." He said smiling. "What is he?" I asked my friends. "I don't know." Aaron said, confused. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm part of the Freedom Fighters! This is my friends, Knuckles and Tails!" Sonic smiled to us. "How can he be smiling when people are getting killed!" I asked. Sonic destroyed all the robots.

_**Robotnik's POV **_

"Haha, Sonic as usual!" Robotnik was amused, even when his robots were being destroyed. "What do we do?" His robot mailed him. "We kidnap the Earthlings, so that GUN will be alerted. While we hold the kidnappers, we use our secret weapon...


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own anything from SEGA!)

_**From human to hedgehog**_

_Josh POV_

After the battle, we're still shocked."Who would do such a thing?!" A random boy spoke up. We were back at the hotel. "Our bus is here." My teacher said. We were going back to Earth. Everybody was quiet still thinking about the scene and the hedgehog and his friends. "What is the Freedom Fighters?" I asked. "I dunno." Chad said. We drove off. "We're are we driving to? We are already past the airport." My teacher went to the driver, "We're are we going?" Suddenly, the "man" hands turned into a knife and stabbed her. It was a robot! A TV came out of nowhere. "Good evening, my name is Robotnik."

"I'm going to test my project on three people. Who'll be the lucky one?" Robotnik made a horrible joke. We were surrounded by the same robots, we last saw in the morning. We were all locked up. "We are locked up! Crap!" Luke said terrified. "It's going to be all right." A teacher came to calm us down. "Hello." The fat ass said. "Now, I will decide the persons. You, you and you!" He chose Aaron, Matt and I! "Leave them alone!" A teacher was scared as hell. "Shut up, bitch!" Robotnik was losing his anger.

"We are going to turn you in something so special! You first, he chose Matt. "I'm going to turn you into Project Espio," He led Matt to a machine. A bright light was followed. Matt turned into a purple animal, yellow eyes and a horn. "What the hell!" Aaron yelled. "You're turn!" Robotnik was fascinated. "No please! Don't do it!" Aaron begged. "Too bad! Don't cry!" Robotnik said, to calm him down. "You're going to be Project Silver!" Aaron was turned into a silver hedgehog with gloves, yellow eyes and pointy quills. "No! What have you done with me!" Robotnik ignored him. "You're going to be Project Shadow!" He led me, I kicked out but no chance. He threw me into a machine. A bright light shined. I came out and felt weird. I looked into a mirror. "What the hell!" I panicked. I had a black fur, red stripes on my black quills, hand gloves with a golden ring attached on it, weird metallic shoes, it had boosters! I also had pointy quills, only more back-pointed. "What have you done to us!" Aaron yelled. "I turned you into two hedgehogs and one chameleon!" Robotnik said, proud. "You'll pay for this!" I yelled. I skated with super-speed just like Sonic! I kicked Robotnik in the stomach. "What the!" Robotnik growled. Robotnik fell towards the machine. A green emerald came out. I grabbed the emeralds. "What is this?" I asked. "Leave the Chaos Emeralds!" Robotnik said, panicking. "Now it's mine!" "I'm going to kill you!" I turned into a red form. I kicked Robotnik into the wall, then punched his face 4 times. "Calm down!" Aaron and Matt said shocked by mine anger. "What's going on?" Sonic and his friends were here. "They turned us into this!" Aaron said. "Robotnik how low can you be!" A pink girl said. "Stupid Freedom Fighters!" Robotnik screamed. "There is no changing back!" You're school friends are already back to Earth!" Robotnik yelled.

No way back? School left us behind?


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own anything from SEGA!)

_**From human to hedgehog**_

Sonic's POV

I saw two hedgehogs and one chameleon. One hedgehog could be a clone of me. He had black fur, quills were up pointing while mine were down pointing, on his quills were red lines, he had the same gloves as me but only had a ring on each glove and he had weird shoes/skates on. "What happened?" I asked. "They turned us into this!" The silver hedgehog spoke back. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Aaron, the purple one is Matt and he is Josh." Aaron said. "It's gonna be all right." I tried to comfort them with a smile. "Come with me." I told them. "We're going to the Freedom Fighters base."

We arrived in the President's home. "Who are they?" The President asked me. "They were humans who were turned into two hedgehogs and chameleon." I told them. "The silver hedgehog is Aaron, the other hedgehog is Josh and the chameleon is Espio." "I see what powers do they got?" The President was curious. "I still don't know." I didn't know it. "They need a place to live." The president suggested. "They can live in Cream's house." I suggested. "I'll call her." The President left for the phone.

Aaron's POV

We were in a big mansion. I was amazed how big it is. It had a big garden. "Hello, my name is Cream the Rabbit and this is Cheese." She said, she had big ears, fur were cream looking, she had a blue flying thing with her. Cheese what kind of name is that? "You three can go out in the garden if you want." She said, politely. "Okay." We went outside. "Want to race to the end of the garden?" Josh said, confident. "Fine!" Matt and I said together. "Ready, set, go!" We raced. To my surprise, Josh had super-speed! He was there in like 5 seconds! Matt was second and I was last! "That's cheating!" I moaned. "You wanted to race." Josh said feeling triumphant.

Josh POV

I've beaten them so hard! My skates were just as fast as Sonic! "My special power is speed!" I said feeling happy. They just ignored me. They are just jealous! Aaron seemed to concentrate on something. Then suddenly a football moved from the ground and was floating in mid-air! "What the hell!" Matt and I said together. "I wonder what's my power is." Matt concentrated and turned invisible! "Matt? Where are you? Matt!" Aaron and I were confused. Suddenly a football moved in mid-air. It is Matt! Matt threw the ball, but Silver was still glowing so he threw the ball at Matt's head. "HEADSHOT!" I yelled. "Should we join the Freedom Fighters?" Aaron asked.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Joshua's POV**

I kinda like my powers! I'm strong and fast! I can do special powers with a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, there is a parade for the Freedom Fighters for what they've done. I wonder who is faster: Sonic or me? I know Sonic has super speed. They wanted me to join their group. I'm still not sure if I want to. I really don't care. Aaron and Matt joined. We all changed our attitudes: Aaron was first a game freak and never wanted to join an army or something now they've joined, it is the same as Matt, I was kind of shy when I was a human. I'm not shy in this form, but I like to keep everything to myself. I barely talk to anyone. What do I do? Where do I go? What will my mother think when I'm not home? Will she miss me? When do we go back? I'm bored. I'm gonna run for a while.

Aaron's POV

Matt and I joined the Freedom Fighters. I still wonder why Josh won't join. I passes the fitness test. I may not be fast, but I got a special power. We heard the alarm go off. "It's Eggman again!" A voice said. Eggman? Do they mean Robotnik? "Let's go! Aaron, you team up with Matt!" The President commanded us. "Come on Matt!" I said. Eggman sent robots on the street, shooting people who got in their way."Ten people were killed! Let's move!" Sonic was getting impatient. "Take the west side. I'll take the east side." Sonic said to us. We got in the car and went to Station Square. GUN soldiers were shooting the robots, but the robots had an armour which was hard to pierce. Two soldiers were killed. "We need reinforcement!" One shouted. I lifted a spiky object and pierced the robot's armour. Matt turned invisible and got in a tree and threw little bomb at the robots. 2 robots malfunctioned. This is guerilla warfare! I threw more objects at them. Suddenly, a big robot came out that was five times bigger than a normal robot. It stepped on one soldier and killed him instantly! "Shit!" I screamed. Matt threw more bombs, only this one bigger bombs. It damaged him a little bit. He electrocuted four soldiers. I threw a pole at him. The robot fell backwards and got up again. It ignored me. It zapped two more soldiers with a laser. "Matt, we need to destroy it now!" I yelled. I used my power to shock a robot and threw it at the robot. It made it malfunction. "NOW!" I screamed. We threw bombs and all kind of stuff. It destroyed him. We did it!

GUN Base

"The robots were destroyed by the Freedom Fighters. Project Espio and Project Silver joined the Freedom Fighters." A soldier said. "What about Project Shadow?" The Commander asked. "He wasn't seen at the Battle scene." The soldier reported. "Keep an eye out. Prepare the GUN Mobile, Heavy Dog! They are Robotnik's creations!" The Commander ordered. "Isn't Aaron and Matt on our side?" The soldier asked. "I know! Only follow Project Shadow!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Matt's POV**

Aaron and I were now officially ranked as heroes. It feels good to help people. It may be dangerous, but after the battle you feel so proud! I don't know what Josh is doing but Aaron and I am doing fine. We were at the shopping centre of Station Square, looking for good games. I felt something fast behind me, it made me lose my balance. "What the hell was that?" I asked. "I dunno." Aaron said. I heard people say that it was Sonic, but I saw Sonic arriving, so it couldn't be him. Maybe Josh? Meanwhile, Sonic was with Knuckles, Tails, Cream and a pink hedgehog with a red dress. She kinda looks nice. "Nice?" I said to myself. "I shouldn't be interested in her." I told myself.

Joshua's POV

As I skated past everyone with super-speed. Everyone thought I was Sonic! I smiled at this. I was really bored. As I made my way out, there were two GUN soldiers waiting for me. What going on? "STOP! Don't move!" They yelled at me, pointing their GUN. "What did I do?" I asked. "You're wanted for being a criminal!" One said. Criminal? I had to get out of here! I spin-dashed at the guns and it broke them in two. "What the-!" One screamed. I ran past them leaving them shocked. Suddenly, a green robot with missile launchers came in front of me. "This is Heavy-Dog!" A voice said. Ready to destroy the target!" He screamed. I spin-dashed the cockpit. He shot rockets at me. I dodged it because of my speed. "Amateur." I thought to myself. I spin-dashed it again. This time he sent some missiles at me. I tried to dodge it, but it followed me! Crap! I stood for a bush and waited. Just before it made impact, I jumped and it hit the bush. Too close. I spin-dashed on the walls, to confuse the machine. Then I spin-dashed it. "It's too strong!" He said. I destroyed the glass of the cockpit and pulled out the soldier. "Thanks!" He thanked me.

Sonic's POV

I heard that a black hedgehog destroyed a GUN mobile. Josh? Why would he do such a thing? What is going on? He has super-speed. Faker! Nobody steals my title! He better not try! I got pissed at thinking of being second.

**Meanwhile, in Xenon a planet**

"Impressive!" Said a dark voice. He watched Josh beat the GUN Mobile. "I wonder if he knows ho to use Chaos Control?" He said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Joshua's POV**

That was weird. Why did they attack me? I was skating through the forest, looking for a place where no GUN soldier could reach me. I came to a place called "Knothole." Interesting. It looked peaceful, I walked through it. "What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice. "I'm just exploring Mobius." I replied to Sonic. "Why won't you join the Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked me. "I don't know. I just don't want to." Sonic gave me a weird look. What's his problem? "Aaron and Matt seems to be doing well. Well, I got to go. See ya!" Sonic left, before he sped away. I sense something weird from him.

Sonic's POV

Stupid faker! He pissing me off! Thinking he is better than all of us! I'm much better than him! I heard my phone vibrate. "This is Sonic." I said. "Sonic, meet us at the base we got a meeting." The President said, before he hung up.

I got there in ten minutes. "What's going on?" I asked. "Sonic, sit down." He told me. I saw Amy, Princess Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Aaron, Matt and Rouge. "I asked you here to discuss about Project Shadow aka Josh." The President began. "Yesterday, he assaulted two soldiers and destroyed a GUN Mobile. There were no casualties. I need to know if he can be trusted. What do you think?" He asked. There was silence in the room. Should Josh be trusted? "Aaron, what do you think?" The President asked. "He was my friend in Earth. I think he can be trusted." He said. "Matt, you?" He said. "Same as Aaron." Matt replied. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Freedom Fighters! No time to lose!" He said.

Joshua's POV

A bomb went off! I saw dead bodies everywhere. Horrible. Scary. "If it isn't Josh!" Robotnik said. "What do you want?" I asked, feeling pissed off. "Why do you keep killing everyone?" I asked. "They deserve it after what they've done!" He yelled. "Loyal pawns, kill him!" He screamed. I spin-dashed two, kicked one in the head, spin-dashed another robot, I ran so fast it created a tornado which destroyed 10 robots. Awesome! Behind Robotnik, a robot killed a family of four. "You asshole!" I yelled to Robotnik. He just laughed at me. "This is my newest creation! Metal Sonic!" A blue robot came out of nowhere, he was floating thanks to his boosters. "Kill Josh!" Robotnik said. He spin-dashed me. I flew against a wall. That hurts! "Damn you!" I yelled. He sent some rockets at me. I dodged it. I created a tornado with Metal in it. He flew into the air and I spin-dashed him to the ground. Suddenly, a rock came out of nowhere and it hit Metal. "Aaron, Matt!" I said, relieved. "Hey!" They said together. "We came here to help."

Aaron's POV

Matt turned invisible, but the robot was able to see him, so he spin-dashed Matt. Matt came crashing to the ground. "Matt, you're okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine." He said. He spin-dashed to me, but I shocked him with my power, I threw the robot into the wall. Josh spin-dashed the robot, sending the robot through the walls. He was laying on the ground. He was defeated. "I'll be back!" Robotnik yelled. "Thanks for the help." Josh said. "No problem." I responded. "What were you doing here?" I asked Josh. "I was just exploring Mobius. It is a cool place to live." He answered my question. "Well, gotta go." He said to me. We left. Matt and I were going back to Station Square, while Josh is going somewhere.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Silver's POV**

I was back at Cream's house. I saw Cream playing with Cheese and Josh was in the garden. It's been a day since Metal Sonic. Cream's mother turned the TV on, "Rise of Black Doom!" It said. Black Doom? I listened. "Black Doom, seized power in Xenon! GUN and the Xenon Force rearms. Prison camps are build for any Resistance group and GUN soldiers!" The man said. I heard my phone ringing. "Matt, we got to go!" I said.

Sonic's POV

(In the Freedom Fighters' headquarters) "Black Doom came to power yesterday in Xenon. We need to prepare ourself! They could invade Mobius!" The President warned us. "As you know, GUN had prepared itself." He said.

Joshua's POV

I was skating round. I still had my Chaos Emerald. "Hello, project Shadow." A voice said. It was a creature with two horns and red eyes. "How do you know me?" I asked. "You'll know later." He answered. "Do you know how to use Chaos Powers?" He asked. "No." I replied. "I'll teach you!" He said. "Grab the Emerald and say Chaos Spear!" He commanded. "Chaos Spear!" I said, a yellow flash came into my hand. "Throw it at the rock!" He said. I threw it, it broke the rock. "Cool!" I said. "Now I am going to explain how to use Chaos Blast. Say Chaos Blast, and collect power and when you got enough release it!" He said. "Chaos Blast!" I turned red, I felt so strong! I released it! It left a big crater! "Now I am going to teach you how to use Chaos Control. Say Chaos Control." He said. "Chaos Control!" A flash came out of nowhere! I floated above the ground! Awesome! Then I left faster than usual. I was still floating! Then my power was empty. "Thanks!" I thanked him. "My name is Josh. What is yours?" I asked."My name is Black Doom. I'll see you soon!" He left.

Black Doom's POV

"Prepare our troops! Invade Mobius!" I commanded them. Josh is going to work with the Freedom Fighters. Doesn't matter, they will fail! We are too strong to fail!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Joshua's POV**

I was thinking about Black Doom. How does he know me? Who is he? How does he know now to use the Chaos Emeralds? I was thinking above a cliff. I'm bored. Very bored. What do I do now? Suddenly, the sky turned red. What is going on!

Chase(GUN soldier) POV

They've invaded! I grabbed my carbine and stepped out of the Humvee. There were grey creatures everywhere. Alongside me were my squad. Moreover, some robots were stationed. We started shooting. A weird bird came out of nowhere and dropped a bomb art 2 robots they exploded. "What the f-" A soldier said, before he got shot by one of the Alien's infantry. An alien twice as big as an ordinary alien. It grabbed a car and killed one human and one Hedgehog. I shot one alien, and another. "Damn!" I yelled. A laser out of the air destroyed a Humvee from the other side, killing all the ones who were in it or close by. "A laser!" I screamed. We started advancing, but some of my Squad were killed by the Alien's Heavy Machine gun. "No! John!" A soldier screamed. I feel sorry for him. A laser killed 4 soldiers. "We need to move!" I told my Squad. A soldier got shot in the head. "Damn!" I said again. There was no safe place, people dying everywhere. We were outnumbered. I saw broken robots everywhere. When does it ends?

Joshua's POV

I saw dead people everywhere. What happened? I saw grey creatures. I spin-dashed one and killed one by Chaos Spear. Damn! This is going to be hard. I saw one soldier getting shot in the leg. I hope he survives. I picked up a handgun. I shot one Alien in the head. Head shot! One soldier was about to be stabbed, I shot the creature before he got the chance. "Thank you!" He thanked me. "Your welcome." I said back. I shot two of them. I saw two robots being killed by a laser impact. What kind of warfare is this? Another laser killed 5 soldiers. I spin-dashed 4 Alien soldiers. Where are the Freedom Fighters?

Aaron's POV

I shocked two Aliens and threw them at a wall. I threw a big rock at a creature. Matt threw a pointy object at a Alien bird. A laser killed 2 GUN soldiers. What? A laser? Knuckles hit one in the head with his spiky knuckles. He is strong but got a short temper. I saw tails kill one with his Tornado( the one in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) He is a nice guy, but kind of weak without his machine. He used his bazooka to kill 1 big Alien and 2 small ones. Another big alien came out and stepped on one GUN soldier, crushing her. Damn! "Matt, we need to be careful!" I warned Matt. The big alien was killed by a bazooka which came from a GUN soldier. I wonder how the rest is doing?


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

What the hell happened? I spin-dashed a weird looking bird. I used my bouncing power to kill a bird and an Alien soldier. A GUN soldier was struggling to kill a creature. I kicked the creature away from him. "Thanks Sonic!" He said. I used my spin-tornado to kill 4 grey soldiers. I saw Knuckles punch an alien to death. "Knuckles, like usual." I thought to myself. Tails shot an alien in the heads with his machine. I ran at super-speed, until a laser nearly killed me. "Crap!" I yelled. I got up from the ground. I ran again. I saw Josh killing an alien with a weird- looking attack. It was gold and it looked like thunder. "Stupid faker! Trying to get the spotlight! I'm the hero not him!" I was pissed off seeing him.

Chase POV

There's no end of them! They keep on coming! I shot one in the head, and one in the body. Disgusting aliens! I saw friends of mine being killed, watching them having their last breath. Why did they invade? A laser killed 1 soldier. His name was Brian. I'll avenge you! I shot every alien which came in sight. A bird released a bomb at a tank, destroying it. The machine parts stabbed a soldier in the head, killing him. We were outnumbered. Soldiers were killed by a Heavy Machine gun. Someone destroyed the Machine Gun with a grenade launcher. "We are almost there! Keep going!" I said to my Squad. I saw an alien. I was about to shoot it, but he shot first. I was on the ground, grabbing my chest. Is this the end? I heard my Squad calling my name. My vision turned black. Brian forgive me...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Black Doom's POV**

Station Square is almost finished. After this we'll go to Westopolis. I smiled. After Mobius we will go to Planet Earth, they won't have a chance. My army shot every GUN soldier in sight. We were superior in the air and land. "Prepare to release Black Bull!" I said to my Squad. Laser impacts killed lots of the resistance. Fools. Do they really think they will win? That always makes me smile. Sonic is no match for me. Josh has power, but doesn't know how to control it. I will win. They will lose.

Joshua's POV

I shot one, then another Alien comes. "Damn!" I said to myself. I spin-dashed one, created a tornado to kill 4 more soldiers. I used my Chaos Spear to kill a big Alien. I saw a GUN tank, using the machine gun to kill 2 birds and 4 Aliens. Then it used the shell to kill a big Alien. However, the tank was destroyed by a laser. Need to move on...

Aaron's POV

This is horrible! People dying, injured. I used my power to throw an Alien at another Alien. Matt turned invisible and killed an Alien. I saw a hedgehog named Fang. He was punching Aliens, but a spider like alien grabbed his head and stabbed Fang. "Help me!" Fang cried. I felt sorry for him. I ran to him. However, he died before I got to him. I killed the spider to avenge Fang. Bastard! I hope Black Doom goes to hell! He will pay for this!

Joshua's POV

I ran killing every Alien."Hello Josh." Black Doom welcomed me. "Would you like to join me?" He asked. "No way!" I replied. "Not after all you did to this planet!" I said. "Fine, Black Bull kill him!" Black Doom was disappointed. A creature came out, it was bigger than a house. "Oh crap!"

Josh vs Black Bull!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything from SEGA!

**From human to hedgehog**

**Josh's POV**

**Josh vs Black Bull**

The creature was so big! This is going to be hard! I spin-dashed it body, but he didn't look damaged. It got one big eye. Maybe that is the weakness? I stepped on a car and spin-dashed the eye. The creature screamed in agony. I used Chaos Spear to stab the eye. It ran away. "Come back!" I said. I chased it. It send a fire wave at me. I jumped over it and spin-dashed the alien. It screamed again. Suddenly, alien infantry appeared. They tried to shoot me. I dodged them, but one shot me from behind. Blood was coming from my chest. "It hurts." I whispered to myself. Am I going to die? "Damn." I said faintly. I saw some aliens coming towards me to finish me off. I can't die here. I'm too young. No, you're never too young to die. They are almost at me. My Chaos Emerald shined and suddenly I was healed! What happened? Time for me to finish this! I killed all infantry. I used Chaos Blast to kill the big fat creature.

Sonic's POV

We failed! The city is destroyed! We were all together except Josh. I don't care if he died. It will make me the only hero! I don't know what to do now. It is Josh's fault! He didn't help us! "What is that?" I said out loud. I saw an unfamiliar ship flying. "Sonic, follow it!" Tails suggested. "Okay, be right back!" I left.

Josh's POV

I was happy that I defeated the creature. "You fool! Look what you have done!" Black Doom yelled. "I wanted you to be my partner!" He said. "Partner? Why should I team up with you?" I said. "You will die!" Black Doom yelled before leaving. He got into a spaceship. "I need to follow him." I said to myself.


	12. Announcement

( I don't own anything from SEGA! )

**Announcement**

I am going to start over. I screwed up! Sorry! =(

This time Black Doom isn't invading.

The first chapter is being used.


End file.
